


После войны

by Rikemika



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika
Summary: Война закончилась, впереди новая жизнь, но сначала - первая ночь вместе ;)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	После войны

**Author's Note:**

> Где-то видела информацию, что в Орде не было горячей воды и теперь это мой хедканон.
> 
> Посвящение: Ноэлль, за все её старания для создания этого сериала ♥  
> Кире, которая вдохновила меня написать что-то своё и согласилась быть бетой ♥  
> Чайному братству ^_^ ♥  
> Бета: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger

День окончания войны был насыщенным. Большой праздник на поляне, прямо там, где всё закончилось, много веселья, песен и танцев. Но под вечер, когда усталость начала очень красноречиво заявлять о себе, Глиммер, Боу, Адора и Катра первыми вернулись в Брайт Мун.

Когда они дошли до крыла замка, где располагаются спальни, Глиммер вдруг затормозила.  
— Ох, Катра тебе ведь нужна комната?  
— Ээээ, Глиммер, — Боу неловко потянул её за рукав. — Но у нас закончились свободные комнаты на Скорпии…  
— Оу, — осознала она.  
— К тому же… — Боу не знал, как тактичнее выразить эту мысль, переводя взгляд на Адору, на Катру и снова на Адору.  
Адора повторила его взгляд, посмотрев на Катру, увидела её слегка паникующий взгляд и, наконец, поняла к чему идёт весь разговор. Ей ужасно не хотелось расставаться с Катрой, но она не была уверена, что может решать этот вопрос за неё.  
— Катра… — Адора нерешительно взглянула на неё.  
В ответ Катра ободряюще сжала её руку, слегка кивая.  
— Катра и я всегда жили вместе, так что… — продолжила Адора, наблюдая как Катра довольно улыбнулась, услышав это.  
Маленький страх того, что Катра не захочет остаться с ней наедине был самым беспощадным образом повержен этой улыбкой. Тепло разлилось от сердца по всей груди Адоры и теперь они стояли, счастливо смотря друг другу в глаза, будто рядом уже никого не было.  
Глиммер и Боу переглянулись, тоже улыбаясь.  
— Оу, что ж, это отлично, — немного смущённо сказала Глиммер, не желая прерывать эту атмосферу. И добавила уже увереннее: — Тогда вопрос решён.  
— Хорошего отдыха! — Боу взмахнул рукой.  
— Спокойной ночи, — ответила Адора.  
— До завтра, — Глиммер коснулась плеча Боу. Одно мгновение и они исчезли в лёгкой сверкающей дымке.

Адора почувствовала, как сердце ускорило бег в груди, когда они остались наедине. Для них начинается новая жизнь. Для них двоих. Вместе. Это заставляло мурашки бегать по телу и отзывалось лёгким покалыванием на кончиках пальцев.  
— Пойдём, покажу тебе с… Нашу комнату.  
Катре до урчания понравилось, как это звучит.  
— Да, мы всегда жили вместе, но никогда вдвоём, — припомнила она. — Так… Волнительно?  
— Ахах, да уж, — Адора действительно нервничала и смех её вышел натянутым.  
Катра заметила это и чуть толкнула плечом.  
— Нервничаешь? Да брось, это всего лишь я.  
— Ты никогда не была для меня «всего лишь», — быстро ответила Адора, не сразу понимая, как это прозвучало, но видя как Катра краснеет. — Ну вот, мы пришли! — неловко сменила она тему, сама покрывшись нежным румянцем.  
Большая дверь с едва заметным скрипом открылась, и перед Катрой предстала очень просторная комната с кроватью по центру и всякими украшениями, свисающими с потолка.  
— Вау! Это всё твоё? — у неё глаза разбежались. — А это что? — она показала на водопад, — Это для душа?  
Адора вспомнила себя и рассмеялась.  
— Я задала тот же вопрос, впервые здесь оказавшись, — со смехом припомнила она. — Нет, душ вон там. И не знаю, как ты, а я ужасно сильно туда хочу.  
Наблюдая за тем, как Катра пропустила вопрос про душ мимо ушей, увлечённо осматривая комнату, Адора оставила обувь у входной двери. Ремень и куртка отправились на спинку стула.  
Катра всё ещё крутилась вокруг водопада, рассматривая дно, пока Адора доставала из шкафа чистое бельё и полотенца для них обеих.  
— Хочешь пойти первая? — вновь поднимая тему, спросила она — О, тебе понравится местный душ, у них есть горячая вода!  
— Мне, понравится душ? Бррр. Нет уж, — Катра скривилась.  
— Катра, я не пущу тебя в постель в таком виде, — нахмурилась Адора, упирая руку в бок.  
Катра осмотрела себя, потрогала волосы и со вздохом закатила глаза.  
— Лааадно. Но ты первая. Я пока освоюсь.  
— Хорошо. Бельё оставлю в ванной на полке.  
— Да-да, — отмахнулась Катра.  
— Рыбок не есть! — ухмыляясь крикнула Адора напоследок.  
— А там есть рыбки!? — кошачьи уши встали торчком.  
Она, смеясь, скрылась за дверью, а Катра с любопытством прильнула к водоёму. Рыбок там не было. Очередная шутка Адоры, как в старые добрые времена. Катра сначала нахмурилась, а потом улыбнулась. Она скучала по этому. Она очень скучала по Адоре.  
Комната, по сравнению с безоконной комнатушкой в Орде, казалась настоящими хоромами. Высоченный потолок, куча окон, большой балкон, декоративный водопад, растения в горшках, пуфики, разноцветные мягкие стулья, туалетный столик с большим зеркалом и всякими флакончиками на нём. И по центру свисающий с потолка балдахин, скрывающий кровать с кучей подушек.  
— Пффф, ну точно принцесса, — добродушно рассмеялась Катра и вздохнула проводя рукой по нежной ткани, висящей над кроватью. — Я привыкну.  
Адора мылась по старой привычке быстро. Во-первых, она действительно привыкла делать это как можно скорее, потому что в Орде не было горячей воды, а во-вторых, она не хотела оставлять Катру одну. Очень скоро она вышла из ванной, промокая влажные волосы полотенцем. В воздухе отчётливо начал ощущаться лёгкий цветочный аромат шампуня.  
— Как же приятно смыть с себя всё это, — блаженно вздохнула она. — Ты идёшь?  
Катра наигранно страдальчески вздохнула.  
— Лааадно, иду.  
— Там два крана, один с холодной, второй с горячей, будь осторожнее.  
— Разберусь!  
Катры не было чуть дольше. Сидя на краю кровати, Адора успела подсушить волосы полотенцем. Она откинула его на спинку рядом стоящего стула, как раз когда Катра, наконец, вышла.  
По примеру Адоры, она тоже накинула полотенце на шею, но только вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться им, войдя в комнату, отряхнулась резким движением, забрызгивая всё вокруг.  
— Эй! — возмутилась Адора, но тут же рассмеялась, видя каким ёжиком теперь топорщатся её короткие волосы. — Иди сюда, я помогу тебе с волосами.  
— Ты была права, — промурчала Катра, опускаясь на кровать спиной к Адоре и подгибая под себя ноги.  
— На счёт? — уточнила Адора, накинув ей на голову полотенце и начав мягко массировать.  
— Горячая вода - это действительно круто. Надо было сразу свалить из Орды вместе с тобой, — легко рассмеялась она.  
— Катра…  
Она повернулась.  
— Но это, конечно же, не потому, что ты мне нравишься, — хитро улыбнулась она.  
Адора фыркнула и накинула полотенце ей на лицо.  
— Серьёзно?  
Катра стянула его со смехом и наклонилась вперёд, ближе к Адоре.  
— Конечно! Это потому, что я люблю тебя.  
Ответом ей стал тот самый взгляд, который она видела столько раз, но никогда не знала, что за ним скрывается.  
— И я люблю тебя, — Адора поцеловала её в лоб, и Катра снова довольно замурчала, прижимаясь к её груди.  
Они просидели так какое-то время, обнимая друг друга. Адора поглаживала спину Катры, безотчётно рисуя на ней узоры пальцами. Катра обвила хвост вокруг её ноги и урчала, прижимаясь крепче всякий раз, когда ей особенно нравилось прикосновение.  
— Знаешь, — вдруг начала она, перестав урчать. — Я даже боюсь засыпать.  
— Почему? Всё ведь закончилось, — Адора удивлённо наклонила голову и волосы перевалились через плечо, закрывая часть её лица.  
— Именно, — Катра поднялась и заправила мешающие Адоре волосы обратно, оставляя ладонь на её щеке. — Я боюсь проснуться и понять, что это сон.  
Адора вздохнула, прикрывая глаза и сильнее прижимаясь к руке Катры, накрыв её ладонь своей.  
— Я тоже немножко этого боюсь, — призналась она, снова смотря Катре в глаза. — Но я не хочу сомневаться, когда я так счастлива, — она чуть повернула голову и поцеловала её ладонь. — Ты рядом, это главное.  
Катра поджала губу и крепко обняла Адору.  
— Я очень скучала по тебе. Ты всегда легко могла развеять любые мои страхи.  
Адора улыбнулась, обнимая её в ответ.  
— Пока мы есть друг у друга, всё будет хорошо.  
Она завалилась назад, увлекая Катру следом. Теперь они лежали рядом в обнимку и смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
Катра нежно коснулась щеки Адоры. Она хотела приблизиться чтобы поцеловать, но, хоть она и пыталась его побороть, большой зевок испортил планы.  
— Ну что, ложимся спать? — спросила Адора, заразившись зевотой.  
Катра кивнула, признавая поражение. Они обе очень устали.  
— Эта кровать такая мягкая! Как ты вообще здесь спишь? — Катра потыкала пальцем матрас.  
— О, ты привыкнешь, — усмехнулась Адора. — Ты ещё не видела, что было в первую мою ночь здесь. Это был какой-то перьевой монстр! Я еле выбралась из него и сбежала в спальню Глиммер, потому что не привыкла спать одна.  
— Спарклс, наверное, здорово удивилась, — со смехом хмыкнула Катра, укладываясь удобнее.  
— Ну… да, — припомнила Адора, укрывая их одеялом. — Она даже упала с постели.  
— Ауч.  
— Но всё обошлось! А потом ребята нашли для меня эту кровать и устроили совместную ночёвку.  
— И вы ели торт?  
— Торт? — удивилась Адора.  
— Не бери в голову. Просто… Мы немного поболтали о тебе, когда были на корабле Прайма.  
— Обо мне?  
— Расскажу как-нибудь, — конец утонул в новом зевке.  
— Ну вот, я же теперь умру от любопытства.  
— Было бы глупо победить зло галактических масштабов и умереть от любопытства, — Катра уже едва ворочала языком.  
Глаза Адоры тоже слипались.  
— Ладно. Но не думай, что я забуду, — проворчала она.  
— Спокойной ночи, Адора.  
— Спокойной ночи, Катра.

До рассвета было ещё далеко, когда переворачиваясь с бока на бок, Адора положила руку на другую половину кровати. Подушка была пуста. Она провела рукой по простыне в попытках найти Катру, но нащупала лишь пустоту. Сон моментально слетел, а страх пронзил грудь и осел неприятным липким холодом на спине. Она резко села и попыталась рассмотреть что-то в темноте комнаты.  
— Катра! — отчаянно позвала она.  
— Что? — сонно раздалось от изножья кровати.  
— Почему ты здесь!?  
Голос Адоры был наполнен такой паникой, что Катра сама начала паниковать, судорожно вспоминая где она и как тут оказалась.  
— Н-но ты же сама меня пригласила вчера…?  
На мгновение Адора непонимающе нахмурилась, а затем её брови взметнулись вверх.  
— Что, нет! Почему ты в ногах!?  
Катра несколько раз моргнула и смущённо почесала затылок.  
— А… Старая привычка, видимо, — неловко улыбнулась она, но как только её ухо уловило звук, похожий на всхлип, улыбка исчезла и на лице проступила тревога.  
— Я так испугалась, что тебя нет рядом, — голос Адоры звучал надломленно и болезненно, она обхватила себя руками. — Я подумала ты ушла.  
— Хэй! Эй, эй эй!  
Катра в один прыжок преодолела разделявшее их расстояние, седлая колени Адоры и беря её лицо в свои ладони.  
— Я здесь, Адора, — она попыталась мягко приподнять её подбородок. — Посмотри на меня.  
Адора всхлипнула ещё раз и подняла наполненные слезами глаза. У Катры всё нутро сжалось от мысли, что это из-за неё.  
— Я здесь, — повторила она, вытирая слёзы большими пальцами. — И я никуда не уйду. Больше никогда.  
И снова всхлип.  
— Обещаешь? — чувствуя, как дрожат ее губы, спросила Адора.  
Катра с нажимом прислонилась к ней лбом, будто желая выдавить всю тревогу, стать ещё ближе, смотря глаза в глаза, чтобы Адора точно услышала её.  
— Обещаю.  
Адора судорожно вздохнула и уронила голову ей на плечо, крепко обнимая.  
— Дурочка, — нежно произнесла Катра, поглаживая её по спине. — Ты — единственное, что мне нужно в этом мире.  
— Прости… — пробубнила Адора ей в шею. — Я отреагировала слишком эмоционально, я не должна была на тебя кричать.  
— Эй, эй, всё в порядке, — успокаивала Катра, поглаживая её по спине. — Тебе не нужно за это извиняться.  
Она попыталась представить, как сама бы отреагировала и шерсть её непроизвольно встала дыбом.  
— Я… я думаю, что тоже испугалась бы, — она крепче обхватила Адору руками, будто та могла исчезнуть из её объятий. — Мы через многое прошли, наломали много дров. Страхи, это нормально. Наверное, — она задумалась. — Во всяком случае, какое-то время нам ещё придётся с ними жить.  
— Ты права, слишком много всего случилось, — Адора глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь восстановить спокойное дыхание. — И нам просто нужно отдохнуть.  
Катра раскрыла объятия, но всё ещё не отпустила Адору.  
— Попробуем уснуть? — спросила она.  
— Надо бы, — согласилась Адора, а потом немного нахмурилась. — Но погоди, я бы хотела тебе кое-что рассказать.  
— Сейчас? — уточнила Катра.  
— Да, это важно, — Адора вздохнула и взяла Катру за руки. — Знаешь, когда я шла к сердцу Эфирии, Кристальный Замок опять играл со мной своими иллюзиями.  
— Как в тот раз, когда мы были там вместе? — Катра невольно поёжилась, вспоминая, чем закончилась та встреча.  
— Почти. В тот раз он показывал наше прошлое. А в этот отвлекал видениями того, что я действительно хочу.  
— Что же там было? — спросила Катра, стараясь самой отвлечься от неприятных воспоминаний.  
— Ты, — просто ответила Адора и чуть наклонила голову, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Катры.  
— Я? — удивилась та, краснея и отворачиваясь. — Ты шутишь?  
Адора улыбнулась.  
— Почему? Я серьезно, — прежде чем продолжить, Адора подождала пока Катра снова на неё посмотрит. — Сначала я подумала, что ты вернулась, но потом голограмма изменилась, показывая тебя-подростка. Ты шла ко мне и на ходу менялась на взрослую, потом на одержимую Праймом, потом на тебя до того, как я стала Ши-ра и, наконец, снова на себя сейчас. Но когда я хотела тебя коснуться, иллюзия исчезла. Это было так больно… — Адора почувствовала, как Катра сжала её руку, желая поддержать. — В тот момент я едва держала контроль над собой, продолжая идти к цели.  
Катра слушала молча, сжимая ладони Адоры, поглаживая тыльную сторону большими пальцами. Она слушала про встречу с Марой и слегка улыбалась, потому что эта женщина говорила те же слова, которые хотела кричать в лицо Адоре она сама. Она сжимала зубы, когда в рассказе появился Прайм и жалела, что не была с ней рядом в этот момент. Не спасла от ранения, появившись с опозданием.  
— А потом, когда я думала, что уже настал конец, — Адора остановилась, сделав паузу чтобы вздохнуть. — Замок показал мне будущее, которое я хочу. Не как я спасаю планету, побеждаю Прайма или что-то ещё… А как мы вместе собираемся на бал к Скорпии, — она легко рассмеялась, вспоминая видение и догонялки Катры и Глиммер. — Как ты, с моей брошью на твоей рубашке, протягиваешь руку, спрашивая иду ли я.  
Катра покраснела, представляя себе это. Адора открыла рот, но ничего не произнесла, выдыхая, будто решаясь на что-то. Катра чуть заискивающе наклонила голову. И Адора снова улыбнулась, она смотрела тем самым взглядом, полным тепла и любви.  
— Всё, чего я когда-либо действительно желала, это не быть героем, это — ты.  
Катра сглотнула. Она не ожидала услышать такие слова, хотя и мечтала о них. Она вбила себе в голову, что этого нет и быть не может. И даже смирилась с этим, решив остаться с Адорой до конца, даже если она собирается вновь жертвовать собой ради других. Катра решила, что будет рядом несмотря ни на что, потому что Адора, даже такая, это весь её мир. И она буквально не знала, как дышать, получив то, чего так сильно хотела.  
— И только твои слова дали мне силы быть достаточной эгоисткой, — продолжила Адора, — чтобы хотя бы в самом конце протянуть руку и взять то, что я действительно хочу.  
— Так ты… Ты хочешь меня? — её голос звучал чуть сипло, Катра затаила дыхание прижав уши к голове.  
— Конечно, глупая! — Адора обхватила её лицо ладонями. — Я люблю тебя! И это всегда была ты. В моём сердце. Я просто не знала, что ты нуждаешься во мне так же, как я в тебе.  
Катра обняла её, крепко прижимая к себе.  
— Мы обе такие дурочки, — она усмехнулась, едва заметно шмыгая носом.  
— Но мы наконец вместе, — Адора прижалась ещё чуть сильнее.  
— Мы прошли долгий путь, — чуть позже ответила Катра.  
— И это только начало. Наше начало.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали ♥ Буду очень рада, если напишете пару слов в ответ ^^


End file.
